1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning apparatus having a louver at an air outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an air conditioning apparatus having a louver at an air outlet of an indoor unit, wherein the louver is swung to change the direction of air into the room in a horizontal direction.
For example, in an air conditioning apparatus disclosed in Published Examined Japanese Patent Application (PEJPA) No. 61-49574, the temperatures of air at various locations in the room are sensed by a plurality of temperature sensors. Based on the sensed temperatures, the direction of a louver is changed towards a high-temperature area at the time of cooling, and it is changed towards a low-temperature area at the time of heating. The changed direction is kept for a time period corresponding to a difference between the sensed temperatures.
In an air-conditioning apparatus disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application (PUJUMA) No. 56-3344, the temperatures of air at various locations in the room are sensed by a plurality of temperature sensors, and based on the sensed temperatures, the direction of a louver is changed towards a high-temperature area at the time of cooling, and it is changed towards a low-temperature area at the time of heating.
In these apparatuses, when there is a difference between temperatures sensed by the plural sensors provided at various points in the room, the louver is directed so as to reduce the difference. In the case of an air conditioning apparatus which detects temperatures at the right and left locations, the louver is directed to the left when the temperature at the left location becomes lower than that at the right location in the heating mode. Each apparatuses of this type aims at reducing a deviation in a temperature distribution in the room and keeping a uniform temperature in the room.
However, when the temperature difference is small, for example, at the start of driving of the apparatus, the temperature of the left-hand area becomes higher than that of the right-hand area if the louver is directed to the left. Consequently, the direction of the louver is changed to the right, and temperature of the right-hand area becomes higher than that of the left-hand area.
If the direction of air is varied to the right and left in this manner, the temperature distribution in the room is not smoothly made uniform. In addition, a long time is needed to make the temperature distribution in the room uniform.